Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a type of random access memory that stores each bit of data in a separate capacitor. A simplest DRAM cell comprises a single N-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (NMOS) transistor and a single capacitor. If charges are stored in the capacitor, the cell is said to store a logic HIGH, depending on the convention used. Then if no charge is present, the cell is said to store a logic LOW. Since the charges in the capacitor dissipate over time, DRAM systems require additional refreshing circuitries to periodically refresh the charges stored in the capacitors. Since a capacitor can store only a very limited amount of charges, in order to quickly distinguish the difference between a logic ‘1’ and a logic ‘0’, two bit-lines (BLs) are typically used for each bit, wherein the first in the bit line pair is known as a bit line true (BLT) and the other is the bit line complement (BLC). The single NMOS transistor's gate is controlled by a word line (WL).
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.